


Sweet Surprise

by Star_AfterDark (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cheesecake, F/F, Future Married AU, NSFW, Side Tojo Nozomi/Ayase Eli, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY NOT SAFE FOR WORK</p><p>Hanayo shows her skills in baking; Maki shows her skills in being very, very gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

Uuuugh.

Was taking classes in the middle of August a good idea? No.  
Was it absolutely necessary to keeping sane in an otherwise chaotic life? Unfortunately, yes.  
Maki kicked her worn down red shoes to the side of the closet, piling them on top of her already climbing pile of shoes, before making her way down the hallway, pausing to check if she forgot to do any errands. Her movements were quickly froze as a blood curdling scream came from what seemed to be the kitchen.

“SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!” the familiar voice screamed, as the sound of a body hitting the floor rang through the house, accompanied by a mysterious splat soon afterwards. 

“Hanayo! Are you ok!?” Maki screamed, sliding across the hardwood floor as fast as he feet could take her, before she stopped at where the accident had taken place. Maki tried her damndest not to let out any sort of laughter as she looked at the accident that had occurred; her girlfriend, dressed in only a bra and panties, covered in what seemed to be a dropped cheesecake. As she surveyed the mess, she could hear the muffled words and what seemed to be tears coming from a particularly cheesecake covered part of her body, that was previously her face.

“M-Maki… I-I was m-m-moving the cake… and I f-fell… a-a-and I’M SORRY!!” Hanayo blurted out as she burst further into tears, looking down at herself and seeing all of her hard work, which was now covering her body.

“D-don’t worry Hanayo!” Maki said, glancing around the room for something to attempt to clean the cheesecake up, “I’ll just find something to… clean… it up…” Her search for a towel or anything of the sort was interrupted by Maki’s wandering eyes.

She was almost naked.  
Which was extremely sexy.  
And covered in cheesecake.  
Which was, for some reason, equally as sexy.

Even though Maki spent a large majority of her time staring at the magnificent body that was sprawled out on the floor, something about the situation left even less to the imagination. Her broad shoulders; large, toned arms; slender midsection with the slightest bit of abs; and what Maki usually referred to as ‘the greatest legs to ever grace the planet Earth’ featuring ‘the most amazing butt to ever exist in the galaxy’.

This cheesecake wasn’t going to waste; not if she could help it.

“H-Hanayo… do you mind if I help you with this?” Maki sheepishly requests, sitting down beside the distressed Hanayo, “If t-that's alright with you, y’know!”

“Yes, that’s alright, it's starting to melt a bit as well, c-could you hurry up and g-get something to clean this?” Hanayo replied, attempting to adjust her body to not let any of the cheesecake fall to the floor. Doing this only left her in a more vulnerable and attractive position, sprawled out on the floor with her more than generous curves in plain view.

Maki decided to act on her plan.

“I don't think we’ll need a towel or anything,” Maki began, as she knelt down beside Hanayo, eying over her potential ‘feast’, “I have something in mind.”

“W-what do you mean by t- ahhn!” Hanayo moaned, as she was interrupted by something hot brushing against her stomach.

That something being Maki’s wet tongue, licking off some of the cheesecake from her body. 

“MAKI!” Hanayo yelped, attempting to squirm away as Maki’s tongue sampled more and more of the cheese cake that she was currently covered in, “T-that’s- aaah- n-not decent ahhh- Maki s-stop!” But as much as she persisted, Maki and her tongue showed no sign of letting up as she was licked all over, something which Hanayo was no stranger to. Her pleas quickly became more and more guttural as Maki’s tongue approached the more sensitive parts of her body. After a few more excruciating minutes of licking and moaning, Hanayo, overcome with an unbearable amount of sexual tension, gave into her temptations. She grabbed a hold of the first limb that her arm could find, being Maki’s leg, and pushed it in an attempt to get her girlfriend and her explorative tongue off of her. This made Maki lose her balance, toppling on top of Hanayo, now covered in the cheesecake and saliva mess that she had made. The heat between the two was unbearable, almost an aura of sexual frustration threatening to explode and create an even bigger mess than the one that they had already made. Maki regained her bearing and focused her eyes, at one of the worst times possible, looking directly into the eyes of a hungry, voracious beast. That beast being her angry girlfriend, whom she had just been teasing and licking for the past few minutes, who was also very much the top in their relationship. Not like Maki would ever let anyone know that.

“You know,” she began, as grabbed both of her arms , inching her closer and closer towards her own sticky body, “You’ve been extremely bad Maki; you haven’t obeyed a single word I’ve said since you came home dear.” Maki would never let her know this, but seeing how hungry her eyes got when she was turned on like this is exactly what made Maki the frustrated, turned-on mess she always got when Hanayo asserted her dominance. “Now then; why did you start licking the cheesecake off of my body instead of using a towel, hmm?” Hanayo questioned, slowly releasing her grips off of Maki’s arms, lowering them down to her thighs.

“I-I was really h-hungry for cheesecake, that’s all...” Maki stammered out, desperately trying to keep her cool as she felt a set of hands undoing the button of her jeans.

“Now now Maki, lying isn’t good,” Hanayo jokingly teased, hands tracing the curves of Maki’s butt as she slowly tugged at the denim, “Will you tell me what you were thinking of, dear?”

“I-I was thinking… of licking e-every part of you…” Maki replied, face red from a mixture of embarrassment and the hand that was gettingsodeperatelycloseohpleaseyesyestouchmerightthere, “A-and I’ve been r-r-really horny for the past few days.”

“That’s the Maki I know and love,” Hanayo answered, giving Maki that touch that she so very much needed, the tiny, little circles that rubbed around all those places that Hanayo knew from all their past experiences, sending Maki into the ecstasy she needed right now. But like those tiding waves of pleasure, the hand that had given Maki her pleasure was then quickly taken away, only to be tantalizingly licked clean by Hanayo, finger by finger, keeping eye contact through every movement. “Now who’s the one who’s more sweet and sticky now, hmm?” Hanayo quipped, hands travelling back down to the mess of cheesecake that was still covering a portion of her body, “Me; or you?”

“I-I’m sorry that I-I got like this,” Maki murmured, fidgeting with her hands between her legs for some sort of release, “Its just that, when you're half-naked and so hot and sexy and covered in cheesecake and I’m horny and I love you Hanayo!”

“Ahh, much better; now, let's get to the bedroom before we ruin the floor anymore, ok?

Hanayo’s commands were quickly obeyed as four legs and an assortment of discarded clothes moved across the tile floor as Maki and Hanayo made their way to their soft, queen-sized bed to continue the ‘cleaning up’ that was going on in the kitchen. Unlike most of their times, Hanayo was the one to lay herself on the bed; her sticky, yet soft skin exposed and laid out like a feast for the already drooling Maki, who was eagerly clamoring at the side of the bed for her chance to taste everything sweet and delicious that Hanayo had to offer. “Now, since I was so kind to let you have an early dessert today,” Hanayo started, taking a small piece of the cheesecake she had on her body, licking it alluringly, “Shouldn’t it be fair that you help me finish first dear?”

“Y-Yes, of course!” Maki answered, already more than ready to answer to that request; eyeing up every inch of Hanayo that she could without driving herself over the edge already. She inched her way forward, crawling atop the bed before she found a comfortable spot to continue, letting herself kneel down between Hanayo’s legs, her already moist panties the only thing getting in the way of fulfilling what was asked of her. Doing her best to please Hanayo, Maki lowers her face towards Hanayo’s right inner thigh, lips planting dizzy, lust-filled kisses across the line of the thin spandex until she reaches the other thigh, hoarse breaths and slight shivers coming from the receiver. She takes the thin piece of fabric and holds a piece against her lips, slowly tugging down, with Hanayo complying, legs at full attention as the panties give way to her exposed mound, moisture coating the skin, strands of it still attached to the panties. Maki takes in a bit of the scent.

Sweeter than the cheesecake could have ever been.

“Now then ahhn- do you want to mmph- start?” Hanayo moans out, looking at the panting, turned-on mess that she called her girlfriend, “I can’t wait for you to have a taste.” Maki’s tongue is long, slow and oh-so-hot, and Hanayo can’t help but cry in pleasure, grabbing onto either side of the bed when she feels that same, amazing feeling press and move against her bare skin yet again, sending wave after sex-crazed wave of pure pleasure coursing through her whole body as Maki began her service. Those long graceful strides of Maki’s tongue quickly become more and more erratic as Hanayo can’t help but cry and scream in her built up pleasure, until the motions devolve into erratic motions of the mouth; licking, sucking and biting, only serving to raise the tension between the two even higher. Finding the inner desires of her body too strong, Hanayo pried her arms from the bed and placed them on Maki’s dark red hair, forcing her head right up against her crotch, almost as a sign for what she wanted her to do. By pure instinct, Maki placed her tongue around her labia, giving it one long, final lick before Maki slowly pushed her tongue into Hanayo’s vagina, immediately accompanied by a loud guttural moan, a sign that her decision to do this was right. The immense euphoria became too much for Hanayo, sending her body into a frenzy of shaking and clenching, blood-curdling screams accompanying her passionate orgasm. Maki savours in the pleasure she gave to Hanayo, greedily lapping at Hanayo’s crotch, quickly cleaning off her wetness with saliva of her own. Hanayo’s cries and screams turn into wheezes and pants as the orgasm subsides, chest rising and falling slower and slower, before she finally begins to speak again. “Holy shit,” Hanayo wheezes out, still barely keeping her breathing in check, “You’re getting really good at this, huh, Maki?”

“Only the best for you, dear,” Maki sweetly replies, moving herself over to lay down and place her arm around her girlfriend's chest, “Now, what do you say we go and take a shower before we continue; you’re getting… extremely sticky.” Maki wasn’t wrong either, the mixture of the melted cheesecake and arousal made Hanayo uncomfortably sticky, so she took to her girlfriend’s request and followed her into their small shower, pressing right up against her girlfriend, even though there was enough space for the two of them.

“Sorry Maki, the shower is really cramped,” Hanayo began, slyly smirking as she pressed herself against Maki’s body, “Is it ok if I stay like this?”

“Hanayo; we’ve been in the shower together more times then I can count,” Maki laughed, wrapping her arms around Hanayo’s waist, letting the water run between them and down their bodies, “If you wanted to do something in here, you could have said it directly.” Hanayo decided that she could kill two birds with one stone while she had her way with Maki, and lathered her hand in as much soap as she could manage and slowly streaked her hand around her slender, smooth body, feeling every rise and fall of her figure. While nowhere near as accentuated as herself in any regards in terms of her body, Maki was still very much the looker by all regards, long, silky smooth legs, a model-like hourglass figure, and curves that were very much large enough to feel and hold. Hanayo took the time to make sure that Maki was more than clean letting her hands travel slowly all around Maki’s body, almost as a payback for how she took care of their cheesecake problem. After she had finished lathering and soaping up Maki, she moved herself away from a disappointed and panting Maki, and began to lather herself up with the soap, making every move she did as accentuated and sexy as she could make it.

Even though Maki had seen this exact same show of Hanayo's body plenty of times before, she just couldn't take her eyes off of her for a second, and the soap that outlined her breathtaking, sexy body only made things worse for her. She took a small step closer to let her hands travel around Hanayo's soft, soapy body, tracing the outlines of her abs, firmly squeezing her soft butt, making her face screw up and contort in pure pleasure. But Hanayo knew that this was Maki's turn to scream. She quickly took the initiative, one had circling around her hip, slapping and gripping Maki's ass, the other hand grabbing one of Maki's breasts, lightly kneading and circling her hand, making her gasp and shudder erratically at the sudden pressure. The cascading water and the slowly dripping soap helped to mask the dripping wetness that was beginning to start, hungry for more attention. Maki couldn't take this amount of attention standing up, knees buckling and wobbling as she tried to maintain her composure, slumping over on Hanayo's body. Hanayo caught the exhausted Maki in her arms, chuckling to herself as she realized how frustrated she must have been before this.

"Is it your turn to have some fun now, dear?" Hanayo cooed, turning off the water, "We can head back to bed and continue after you've caught your breath, okay?" The two of them stood letting the moisture drip down for a few minutes, Maki's breathless pants turning back into shallow breaths, standing up out of her own accord. Hanayo, leading the way for her princess, opened the door of their shower, slowly walking back towards the bed, before Maki stopped in her steps with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong Maki?" Hanayo questioned, wanting to make sure that Maki was 100% ok with what they were doing.

"Are you sure we should do it like this?" Maki asked, looking at both their naked, wet bodies, "We're definitely going to ruin the sheets at this point."

"That isn't a problem, we already got plenty of stuff on their already from earlier," Hanayo responded, pointed to the mess of wet spots and cheesecake on their bed, "And anyways, we've had sex more times than I can count, water is definitely not the only thing making this bed wet."

Maki's ears heated up at the comment, batting her arms playfully at Hanayo's back, who was giggling at her reaction. The lighthearted mood quickly went back to the heavy, heated mood they were in only a few minutes before as Hanayo pushed the frustrated Maki onto the bed, eyeing down her prey. She slowly began to crawl on top of Maki, hips swaying, lips licking and eyes focused right back at Maki's, stopping right at her lips. Like a figurative explosion of pressure, Hanayo launched her attack, reaching with one hand to grope one of Maki's breast, while the other hand slowly inserted a finger right into her vagina, eliciting a long, drawn out moan with every centimeter that was pulled in. 

Her finger moved around and inside her, quickly and softly, feeling and prodding every soft, wet inch of Maki and made sure she was nothing less than absolutely in euphoria. She could feel both Maki and the muscles that lined her vagina squirm and writhe as Maki moaned and screamed into Hanayo's mouth, only to be silenced by her tongue, invading her lover's mouth. Hanayo knew these motions like the back of her hand, and if there was one thing she could be confident of in her life, it was her ability to please Maki like nothing else, and damned if that wasn't what she was going to do. She picked up her pace and intensity, slipping another finger into her dripping slit, thrusting in and out of her quickly, wetness starting to pool and drip around Maki's crotch. Maki seemed to be getting close, hips bucking into Hanayo's already soaked hand, back arching, cries and shrieks of pleasure ringing in their room as their lips separated from each other. She was close and about to make the room a lot more damp, considering how most of Maki’s orgasms usually went, so she decided to make it as pleasurable as she could make it for her. She took as much of Maki's sizeable breast that she could manage in one hand and squeezed hard, one of her biggest turn ons, nipple erect against her palm. As soon as she knew Maki was about to orgasms, she picked up the pace with her other hand, slipping it out of the quivering pussy to rub the Slit, ready for the mess that Maki always seemed to make when she hit her orgasms.

And boy, she was right.

Her body convulsed and writhed as the pleasure became too much to bear, drenching her hand and near literally showering the surrounding carpet in her ecstasy, riding out on her prolonged orgasms for what seemed to be minutes. Hanayo enjoyed every second of it, continuing to rub at Maki's hot, sensitive folds, only helping to Maki her squirt and drench the sheets around her. After nearly 5 minutes her high ended, body slumping in pure exhaustion from the amount of energy she had just used. Her breaths were long and deep, attempting to recover from all the yelling and screaming she had done, eyes drooping with drowsiness. Hanayo smiled and surveyed her masterpiece; she always knew that Maki was the messier of the two of them, but stepping back and looking at how much she really ended up squirting was still insane, wet stops travelling all around the room. She crawled back to her tired girlfriend, wrapping her arm and leg around her, cuddles for a job well done.

"I wasn't wrong earlier, now was I?”

"No, haaah- I know what you were haaah saying."

"Why don't we sleep this off right now, and we can deal with the aftermath tomorrow, huh?"

"G-Got it, captaaaaaaain."

And with that, Maki was passed out and spent, snoring into her girlfriend's arm, a sign to Hanayo of a job well done. Following in her steps, Hanayo laid her head into the crook of her neck, taking a well deserved nap after their impromptu sex night.

***

DING DONG

"Maki, could you get that?" Hanayo yelled, slipping a pair of tomato-shaped oven mitts on, "I'm getting the dish out of the oven!"

"Got it, don't worry," Maki nonchalantly called out, drifting towards the door to let their guests in. Nozomi and Eli were welcomed in by Maki, hugs and hellos continuing into the kitchen, guests seated at the kitchen table.

"Ooooh, your place is as wonderful as ever, you two," Nozomi commented, looking around the apartment, "It's spotless here; does anything ever get dirty at all?"

Maki's ears reddened at the statement, shifting her eyes around before her embarrassment was too apparent. "We try to clean as often, especially with guests coming over," Maki sheepishly replied, "Ooooh, another treat from your guy's bakery?"

"Mhmm, we have one of our best sellers in here, people can't get enough of it," Nozomi started, pulling the cover off of the box, "The Lily Bakery special, Cheesecake D'amour! The silence from the other two was palpable, Maki's face seemed to turn as red as a traffic light, and Hanayo froze in place, before continuing to the table to put down the tray she was carrying.

 

Eli noticed the couple's reaction to seeing the cheesecake, confusion and wonder settling in. "Are you guys ok with cheesecake?" Eli began, "We really should have asked you if you were ok with it beforehand, sorry!"

"No no, it's ok, we both love cheesecake!" Hanayo started, nervously shifting herself into her seat, "It's just that... we had a bit of cheesecake... last night... don't worry, we'd love to have it!" At the mention of last night, she could see Maki's eyes dart and waver, almost like she was trying to avoid further topic on the subject, which probably meant one thing.

"Ooooh, how was that cheesecake, you two?" Nozomi impishly cooed, "Did two eat it with each other... or on each other?" Nozomi's hunch was more than correct, because as soon as she had finished her sentence, Hanayo promptly had a coughing fit, and Maki slumped in her seat, passed out in pure embarrassment.

"Don't worry you two, you don't need to go into any detail, however... sweet that might be."


End file.
